Lavi tries to find a candy that Kanda will like
by 0Book0Worm0
Summary: Not all are sweet but cavities are expected.
1. Kiss

Kiss

Lavi was walking around headquarters eating some Hersey Kisses he got on his last mission. He popped the creamy chocolate treat into his mouth and let it melt. His mindless wanderings had taken him outside where Kanda happened to be; hacking trees. "Hey Yuu!" Lavi greeted. The Samurai stiffened at the use of his name but otherwise ignored his existence. "Yuu!" Lavi whined, "Stop ignoring me-!" Exasperated with the rabbit already he turned to him, glaring in the expectation that Lavi would develop a brain (or sense of self-preservation) and leave him alone. Kanda spoke raising Mugen, "what." Lavi walked towards him, ignoring the deadly Katana pointed at him and smiled. "I wanted to give you a kiss." Kanda's cheeks tinged with pink, "Baka" he muttered. Kanda wasn't expecting Lavi to be so forward, but because he liked the man he didn't argue. As he closed his eyes to kiss his crush something was shoved into his mouth…something sweet. And sadly it wasn't the sweet taste of Lavi that Kanda was hoping for. He swallowed the revolting thing and glared at Lavi, an evil aura appearing. "I thought you wanted to give me a kiss?" The pissed off samurai hissed. Lavi beamed, completely oblivious to the sense of doom coming off the man in front of him. "I did, A Hersey's Kiss." And with that he skipped off, leaving an enraged Kanda who abandoned his lumberjacking to hunt an idiot rabbit.


	2. Whip Cream

2. Whip Cream

Kanda stood in the doorway watching as his rabbit baked strawberry shortcake. He watched as Lavi wiggled his hips to the song's beat, occasionally singing the words. Finally the teasing movement was too much. Kanda strode over pressing himself into the other male and picked up Lavi's hand and licked off some whip cream that was there. Lavi shivered when Kanda spoke into his ear, "Let's find a better use for this."


	3. M & M

3. M & M's

He stared. He started at what, he wasn't sure. It was small and round, making a trail to who the hell knows where. Feeling that the colorful dots were mocking him Kanda glared at the offending objects and started following them. He followed the trail until it led to a door. Without a second thought he opened it. Lying on the bed before him was a scantily clad Lavi, "I see you found the M & M's." he purred. Kanda stared speechless before getting a nosebleed and passing out.


	4. Blowpop

4. Blow Pop's

What. The. Hell. Pink tongue moving the hard candy around. Red lips unknowingly to the owner, teasingly taking the lollipop into the warm cavern. What. The- mentally facepalming Kanda growled, Damn Rabbit. He was using all his will to restrain himself from replacing the sucker with something…more pleasurable. With a 'tsk' Kanda quickly placed his empty soba bowl in the cleaning window and left the cafeteria, Damn Rabbit.


	5. Resses Peanut Butter Cups

5. Reese's Peanut Butter Cups

Mmmh. So chocolaty , and the peanut butter! Lavi was in heaven, eating the sweet and salty treats. Instead of reading some history from dusty old books for Bookman, he was sitting near the window gazing at the outside world. During his eye's wandering he happened to catch a glimpse of everybody's favorite temperamental samurai. With a smirk Lavi realized that Kanda was like a peanut butter cup; sweet and salty.


	6. Pixie Stick

6. Pixie Stick

Kanda was doing his morning meditation, everything was quiet. Well almost everything. A blur of red and green litterally came out of nowhere and tackled him., sending Kanda to the floor. The blur which could now be identified as Lavi, started making word vomit. "-andthentherewastheonetimeIat esomerottenberries-" Kanda couldn't understand a word he was saying, "Baka Usagi!" he yelled and hit the poor red-head. Lavi was finally quiet as he rubed the lump forming on his head. Sitting back up Kanda noticed some brightly colored sticks that had fallen out of Lavi's pocket, picked one up to examine it, Lavi wondering why he was still breathing glanced at Kanda and grinned. Kanda was glaring at the sugary treat as if to ignite it with willpower alone. After a few more moments of angry eyes, he finally asked. "What the fuck is this?" Lavi beamed, "It's a pixie stick!" Kanda shifted his glare to the Rabbit, "Who gave it to you?" Lavi jumped to his feet and started hopping in place, "ItwasLena!ShegavethemtomeShessonice." Kanda picked up Mugen and proceeded to cut all the pixie sticks to shreads. He walked past a horror struck Lavi and left the room, his ponytail swinging behind him.

Epilogue: Kanda stormed over to Lenalees room. Just as he was about to knock, Lenalee opened the door and smacked him in the head with her clipboard of doom.


	7. Home Made Valentines 1

7. Home Made; Valentines 1

The kitchen was a warzone. Flour covered a majority of all the surfaces, milk was puddled on the floor, eggs were smashed on the walls and a stick of butter somehow managed to find it's way onto the ceiling. In the midist of as this chaos was the one and only; Lavi.

Kanda looked at his formerly spotless kitchen, in shock and anger. "The fuck Bookman! I leave you alone for 3 hours and you ruin my fucking kitchen!" the bluette stormed off seething. Lavi winced, Kanda only called him 'Bookman' when he was really ticked. Looking around the room he saw how messy it was. Determined to make things right with his lover he grabbed the fruit of his labors and ran after him.

The red-head found his samuri sitting on the couch, glaring holes in the tv. "Come on Yuu, what did the tv do to you?" he joked. Kanda's glare intensified and Lavi swore he could see smoke coming from it. "It didn't ruin my kitchen" Kanda spat. Sighing he promised to clean it after he tried some of his creation. Kanda stopped glaring at the tv and turned with a raised eyebrow at Lavi. Answering the unspoken question he said, "Yes I made something". Thrusting a plate in Kanda's face he grined and chirped "Happy Valentines Day!" He gave him a peck on the cheek as the other male warily took one of the offered brown objects. Kanda slowly took a bite and almost immediently turned green, forcing it down he said "Lavi." The rabbit eagerly awaited his words of praise, "Buy store bought ones next time." Lavi completly deflated and proceeded to clean his mess.


	8. Admirer Valentines 2

8. Admirer; Valentines 2

He'd been watching him all day. Every time he had worked up the courage to approach him, a group of girls would appear and he would hide again. He noticed that after they left the object of his attention would toss the chocolates; obviously store bought, away. Gathering his nerve once more, Lavi strode up to his crush and then...the bell rang for class. With a sigh Lavi watched the other grab his things and walk away. Running his hands through his already messy hair, he headed to class.

He sat in his desk and immediently his face met the wood. "Couldn't work up the courage." a voice smirked next to him. He turned his head to his ivory-haired friend, "Shut up old man." Allen's expression soured, "I'm trying to be a sympathetic friend." Lavi gave a small smile. "I know Allen and I'm sorry. I just feel like I screwed up." his face met the desk again. Allen gave his friend a comforting pat

0Line0Break0

Kanda wasn't stupid, he knew the red head had been watching him. He walked into his class and was bombarded with questions. "What happened?" Kanda 'che'd' and sat in his seat. Lenalee followed close behind and sat in front of him. "A bunch of annoying girls decided to bug me with their boxes of shit, more will bug me-." Lenalee interupted him, "What happened with Lavi? Did he give you anything? Oh, did you check-" Kanda cut her off, "Nothing happened, no and yes." She was about to ask more but kept her mouth shut at the glare from Kanda.

0Line0Break0

The last bell rang signaling the end of school. Lavi found Kanda by his locker again, this time he strode towards the other male, not even giving himself a chance to hesitate. The samurai turned around as he held his gift out to him. "I know you don't like Valentines but I wanted to give you this and tell you that I love you." He quickly turned around prepared to run away when Kanda pulled him into a hug and whispered, "I love you too."

AN: I don't like the name but oh well. I have 2 polls up check them out please. Thank you to all those who read, fav/follow and review.


	9. Cream Egg

Lavi moved his head down slowly, his tongue snaking out and leaving a wet trail to his abs. The moist appendage dipped lower still, but stopped just short of his needy member. "Cock tease." he groaned. Large fluffy rabbit ears twitched as the red-head only smirked in reply. As Lavi gently ran his fingertips over his lovers penis, hie purred "Lets take a look at your eggs." Before he could reply Lavi had one of his balls and was sucking on it. "Yup they seem to be full of cream.", after thoughly checking on those he moved his attention to the others erection. Lips parted ready to-

Kanda woke with a start, chest rising faster than normal and a light sheen of sweat coating his skin. With a curse the samurai grabbed his uniform and headed to the cafeteria. Once there he happened to spot Lavi and immediently remembered the anthro Easter Lavi in his dream. Ordering Soba he opted to forget about the junior Bookmans exsistance until the one-eyed rabbit decided to pop up next to him. "Hey Yuu, want to try an egg?" Without any warning Kanda turned around and left. Swallowing his mouthful of breakfast Allen asked, "Whats with him?" Lavi only smirked, "I don't know." Looks like a few whispered words can effects ones dreams.


End file.
